


Cup cakes and anniversaries

by cherrygoldlove, timetospy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Inappropriate use of frosting, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Whipped Cream, anniversary sex, cup cakes, picture prompt, slight PWP?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/pseuds/timetospy
Summary: Q makes cupcakes to celebrate, but James ruins his plans. Or does he?//A yummy roleplay with the amazing timetospy <3//





	

**Author's Note:**

> //dont know the artist of this amazing piece of edit workmanship - if someone does, please let me know so I can credit!//

"You must be joking... I just did a hundred pushups and ran twelve miles. I just lost those calories, I don't need new ones." 

"Hush now, you, and eat up. I was baking all day. And I know for sure we have planned some night time activities that will help you keep in good shape..." 

"Why don't you just put the frosting on your cock and call it dessert, darling?" 

"You *are* a simpleton, James... Fine. If you don't want it, don't eat it." Q took back the plate and moved to get up. 

"I didn't say you could *leave*" James grabs Q around the waist and pulls him back. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll keep you here all night." 

"James!" Q seethed unhappily as he was jostled, the cakes sliding precariously on the plates. "Let go of me right this instance. I wanted to do something nice for you, for us, especially for- " Q stalled for a second. "but if you want to behave like that... I'm done with you for tonight." 

"Well, my birthday isn't til November, and you don't make cakes for your own birthday...." James frowns. "I've forgotten something important, haven't I?" 

"Anniversaries only matter to those we leave behind James. Eat your cake..." 

"Its not the day we met. I remember that clear as crystal. Is it the day I first took you to dinner?" James looks rather sheepish, but has so far in his life never apologized, and doesn't think he wants to make a habit of it now. 

"No." Q's body sagged heavily as the boffin looked down at his lap, lost in thought for a moment. "It's stupid... never mind." He lifted his gaze at Bond, expression bitter-sweet, as he leaned over and kissed James cheek chastely. 

"It isn't stupid if you remember." James said. "Enlighten this old warship, eh?" 

"It's the day you came back? After... your little disappearance with dr. Swan. Till that day I though I'd lost you. But then, you were back again, giving me that sheepish smile... while you gave me back the steering wheel of a car. Again. I think this was the day I fell in love with you again." Q looked up, blinking a lot, his smile twitching as he gazed at Bond. 

"Oh." James cupped Q's chin in his hands, a lopsided smile on his lips. 

"I really, really hate you sometimes..." Q finally managed a full, tender smile as he pressed closer for a proper kiss. 

"I really, really deserve it sometimes." James replies, obliging the kiss. "I never claimed to be admirable." 

"Mmm" Q smiles into the kiss. "I know at least one feature of yours that is... quite admirable. So, you want that cake or you want me?" 

"Both?" James grins. "Both is good." 

Q lays down the cake plates, but not too far away. Then he's shifting so he can straddle James' lap, bottom pushing down on the agent's rising erection and grinding a little before he leans to the side and grabs at one of the plates. He scoops some whipped cream of the top and places his finger at James' mouth, waiting. 

James opens his mouth and licks Q's finger making ridiculously obscene moaning noises as he slicks off the whipped cream, a small blob lingering at the corner of his mouth. 

Dragging his fingers out of Bond's mouth, Q leans in to clean up his messy lover. He runs his tongue teasingly on the agent's lower lip, catching the leftover cream, before he dives in for a deeper kiss. Hand blindly reaching to the side in search of the discarded cake to scoop more of the delicious toppings. 

James reaches over as well, pulling a dollop of frosting off the second cake and smearing it over Q's lips, then licking it away again. 

Q giggles as the frosting melts and runs down his neck, James' hot mouth following, sucking bruises into his skin. 

Shifting again, he wraps his legs around the other man's waist and tugs at James' collar while leaning back, head thrown back to allow his lover more freedom on his neck. 

James chuckles darkly, biting at Q's neck, sucking dark bruises there above his collar, then soothing them with his tongue. 

He lifts Q up, legs still wrapped firmly around James' waist, and carries him to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. 

Nestled into the bed sheet covers, James' weight resting fully on him, Q gives a deep sigh as he wrapped his arms tight around his lover's neck. This is home, this is safety and happiness. 

Feeling suddenly bold and, for him, adventurous, he turn his head so he can get his mouth against James' ear to whisper. 

"I had a plan to put that whipped cream someplace else to the one you suggested... Will you-Will you rim me?" 

James' eyes go dark and feral. He growls against Q's neck, then drags his lips further, over the flat planes of Q's chest, the fluttering muscles of his stomach. He stops and hovers over Q's cock, looking up at him through his lashes, hungry grin on his lips. 

"Are you sure? I can be....merciless." 

"Do your worst, love." Q goads as he spreads his legs further and curls his hips up, a blush spreading on his cheeks despite his bold statements. He can' help but brush and tease his own nipples as he observes the predator between his spread thighs 

It's all James needed, and at once he's devouring Q in the best way, teasing his perineum with kitten licks and then sucking on his balls-- lips and tongue everywhere except the two places Q most wants him. 

He sucks a dark blue-black bruise into Q's hip, and skims too short nails through the down-soft hair of Q's thighs. 

He loves taking Q apart like this, loves the noises Q can't quite swallow as James almost-but-not-quite kisses the base of his cock, loves the way Q's hands scrabble for purchase in his hair before finding his ears and hanging on for dear life. 

He pushes Q's legs up just a fraction more and kisses along the crease of his thigh, down, down, and then finally laps at Q's tightly furled hole. 

Q can't hold in the long, low moan that spills from his lips, his body shivering as James tongue rests flatly for seconds that seem to last forever over his clenching hole. 

It was a bad idea. 

He wants James in there, he feels empty and yearning and he just knows that his lover will tease him forever before he complies with Q's current pleas. 

James nibbles at his sensitive flesh, tongue varying between lapping and circling but never pushing in and Q keens lowly, desperately. 

The drag of the blond's stubble on the inside of his cheeks is an added delicious torture as is the press of strong fingers on his thighs that holds him helplessly in place. 

"James..." Q moans reproachingly when his hand is slapped away from his own throbbing cock. 

James chuckles darkly, and runs his tongue over Q's hole again, then plants a sloppy kiss there before just barely poking his tongue inside, then pulling back again to nibble for a moment, then in again. It becomes a game for him, teasing at the muscle until Q's twitching at just the ghost of his breath across the over-sensitive skin. 

Q is balancing on the edge of too much not enough and it's slowly driving him insane, James has one of his hands pinned, and he's wary to repeat his mistake so he just tugs at his own nipples a little harder, trying to find make his body crash through that sweet, painful edge. 

His hole is pulsating now with the rhythm of James tongue, clenching hard to keep it inside and blooming open to invite it back again. It's a maddening dance. 

"Please..." He can't help but moan, knowing that the chances of actually being hear are at best low, at worst... Up to the agent’s mood. 

Q's voice breaks over the word and James knows he's reached the bleeding edge of what he can stand. 

James relents, a bit, and wriggles a single finger into Q, nudging gently at his prostate, while continuing to lavish attention with his tongue. 

Q cries out, over-sensitive but not quite over the edge-- not just yet. 

"Beg, darling," James murmurs into Q's stomach, hovering millimeters above his cock. 

"Please, James, please... I-I need, please..." Q's body jumped a little when finally, finally, James rubbed the pad of his finger against the boffin's prostate, and now, he was left shivering, muscles tensing, his toes curling in passion and both his hands twisted in the bed sheets. "Please, I can't anymore, please!" 

"Tell me what you want, Q." James insisted. "I want to hear you say it." 

"Let me come. Make me come, James, fuck-I I want to come on your cock, give me your cock, please-!" Q's trembling now, hands reaching for his lover to drag him closer. 

"Since you asked so nicely," James purred, and dragged Q in for a crushing kiss. 

Lube from the drawer in the bedside table, and a moment more of making sure Q was stretched wide, and he lined up, pressing into Q slowly, the squeeze and drag of Q's arse around his cock blindingly perfect. 

"Fuck," James breathed. "Fuck, you feel fantastic." 

Q's eyes were heavy lidded, brow sweaty and cheeks flushed as he grabbed at James' head, hand sliding until he caught the blond's ear and he pulled his lover closer, whispering in his ear: "You too, love, you feel so amazing..." 

The boffin's hips twitched, pushing up, letting Bond slide even deeper into his over-sensitive body, every fiber of him hyper aware of the agent on top, enfolding him, breaching him, making him whole... 

Q's vision blackened. 

James lost himself to the rhythm of their lovemaking, the pull and drag of Q around him, the press and slide of lips against sweat-drenched skin, the almost-pain of Q's fingers digging into his skin as he fucked into him. 

"Gorgeous. You're gorgeous like this," James murmured, over and over. He was babbling, and he knew it, but at the moment didn't care in the slightest. 

Pushing his shins into James' back, body twisting, Q wasn't sure if he was searching for more pressure against his battered prostate or less, the pleasure was slowly bleeding into a type of sweet, sweet pain. Throwing his head back, lips open, he just... let go, trusting James to pick up the pieces of him when they would both lie in the afterglow. 

James was there-- so close-- he wrapped his free hand around Q's dripping erection and began to move in time with his thrusts, watching as Q came apart completely under him. 

"Oh, fuck. Almost there, darling. Almost--" 

And for a split second Q's eyes opened and met his, pupils blown wide, lust writ large across his face, and James was done. 

With a groan, he sank into Q one last time, shuddering as he came. 

Q wasn't far behind him, the final twitches of James' orgasm doing him in, making him crash through his own pleasure peak with a low, drawn out keen, fingers digging like claws into his lover's skin. 

And moments later they were rendered immovable, James' body a heavy blanket over his own tired one. 

Q cradled his lover close, running a heavy hand over the man's sweaty brow, thighs splayed wide, no strength left in him. 

"You're wicked..." He managed, breathlessly, with a touch of a tired smile. 

"And you're a bloody menace," James retorts easily, kissing along Q's jaw. "Illegally attractive. Ought to be one of those law things." 

"One of those law things is - who made a mess, cleans up." Q gives him as much of a pointed stare as he's capable now, which, truthfully, is not much, before he succumbs to James' lazy kisses. 

"I think we both made a mess, darling," James said, running a finger through the cum puddled in Q's navel. 

The boffin couldn't help a faint giggle. 

"So you want me to share responsibility? I don't think my legs can hold me up at this moment. Or, really, anytime soon. I'm at your mercy. Still. Utterly helpless." Q gave his lover his best earnest smile. 

"Hopeless," James sighed, and rolled off, pulling out with a hiss, and went to retrieve a flannel. 

Q also couldn't help a little flinch as his lover slid out of his tender, well used hole. He'll feel this night for some time to come, he thought with a smile. 

He stretched on the bed with a happy sigh watching Bond's shapely arse move away towards their bathroom, before curiously sliding his hand down his body to touch at his slightly swollen opening, smearing the lube, saliva and cum the agent left behind. Quite a mess indeed. 

James returned to see Q prodding at his hole, and chuckled. 

"Ready for round two are you? So soon?" His tone was light and teasing, though, and he came back to the bed with a still-warm flannel and began tenderly wiping Q down. 

"A part of me will never say no to any of your naughty suggestions, but this time, I sadly must decline. You tired me out pretty well, love." 

Q preened under James' gentle attention as he was cleaned up, his cock twitching a little bit when the wet material smoothed over the delicate skin, and the blond chuckled seeing it. 

James finished cleaning Q up, and flung the cloth into the basket without getting out of bed. He had to admit himself he was weary, and not just from the evening's activities. 

It was a simple matter to get them both bundled together under the duvet, Q's cheek resting on James' shoulder. 

James pressed a kiss to Q's temple. "I'll never run again," he murmured. It was as close to 'I love you' as he would let himself go. 

Q didn't reply, just pressed a long kiss to James' skin. 

Being with Bond was the best thing that has ever happened to him, it was bitter-sweet at times, but, at the end of the day, he knew the other man really cared despite all his reservations and drawbacks and coarse language. 

He longed to hear those three little words, but learned to decode James well enough now to find them in his seemingly matter of fact statements and, sometimes, gestures. 

He himself... stopped saying it too, not hearing it back hurt too much at times. 

"I won't let you." he finally whispered out, laying his cheek back on James' shoulder and snuggling closer.


End file.
